RiverClan Territory
This is where RiverClan cats hunt, go for walks, train ect. Roleplay Hollowflight and Pebblefoot padded out of the camp. "Should we hunt in the streams, or should we hunt land prey." Pebblefoot asked. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 15:38, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "How about we split up?" Petalfur mews. (Crap, Mintfur's supposed to be in Mistystar's den Dx Ah well, just pretend...Pebblefoot said something) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 15:41, August 11, 2012 (UTC) (lol! Mintfur has a double, or he split himslef in two! jk) "Sure." Hollowflight meowed. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 15:46, August 11, 2012 (UTC) (Trololol) "So who should I go with?" Petalfur askes. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 15:48, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "I'll go with you." Hollowflight volenteered. "I'll hunt land prey, and you two can go fishing by the streams." Pebblefoot decided. Hollowflight padded towards the streams. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 15:52, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "Wait!" Mintfur comes running up to them, done with his meeting. "I'll go with Pebblefoot." he mews. "Okay," Petalfur follows Hollowflight. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 15:53, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Pebblefoot begins hunting a thrush. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 16:00, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Mintfur catches a water vole. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 16:02, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Pebblefoot steps on a twig and sends the thrush flying off. "Frog Dung!" He hisses. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 16:05, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Duskfur groomed her tail by a puddle. "Hey, it's alright." Mintfur mews, "Maybe we should try to catch birds as a team?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 17:49, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "Good idea." Pebblefoot meowed. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 21:35, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "Do you see one anywhere?" Mintfur askes [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 22:58, August 30, 2012 (UTC) "I scent a magpie over there." Pebblefoot flicked his tail in the direction the scent was wafting from. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 19:28, August 31, 2012 (UTC) "I think I see it!" [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 19:47, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Pebblefoot nodded and began creeping up to it. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 20:00, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Mintfur circled to the oppisite side of the bird. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 20:57, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Pebblefoot glanced at Mintfur before pouncing towards the bird, driving it towards him. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 22:03, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Mintfur jumps up and catches the bird, delivring a killing blow, "Good job!" He mews to Pebblefoot. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 17:41, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Good Job to you too! You were the one to catch it, all I did was scare it." Pebblefoot meowed. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 18:32, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "But thats important too!" Mintfur pured. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 00:41, September 4, 2012 (UTC) "True." Pebblefott meowed. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 01:08, September 4, 2012 (UTC) "Can you see anymore?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 20:01, September 4, 2012 (UTC) "There's one over there." Pebblefoot meows, pointing to a raven. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 00:05, September 9, 2012 (UTC) "Should I send it to you this time?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 01:41, September 10, 2012 (UTC) "Sure." Pebblefoot meowed. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 03:41, September 14, 2012 (UTC) "Okay," Mintfur walks around so he is down-wind of the bird. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 22:12, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Pebblefoot waited for it to be scared into his jaws. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 01:21, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Mintfur chased it up to Pebblefoot [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 15:39, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Pebblefoot sprang and caught the bird. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 02:43, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "Good catch!" [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 19:41, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks!" Pebblefoot purred, his mouth full of feathers. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 01:35, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "D'you think this is enough? I cant smell any more prey..." [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 20:57, October 4, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah." Pebblefoot agrees. "Let's head home." Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 21:22, October 6, 2012 (UTC) "Alright." Mintfur padds after his clan-mate. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 15:42, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mintfur, Shellpaw, and Troutstream walk out of camp for the border patrol. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 21:58, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "I hope no cat crosses into our territory!" Shellpaw hisses. Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 00:46, October 16, 2012 (UTC) "I dout they will." Mintfur mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 00:02, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Shellpaw nodded. Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 00:30, October 17, 2012 (UTC) (Are we near the ShadowClan border? I was thinking maybe RiverClan would help, and ShadowClan would get all huffy and puffy about it) [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 02:57, October 21, 2012 (UTC) (We could be, if you want us to. Doesn't matter to me.) Cinderstar "I didn't do that." -Hotel Transilvania 05:20, October 21, 2012 (UTC) (Okie dokey) "Do you hear that?" Mintfur mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 17:10, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Troutstream hesitates, listening, and nods. "Sounds like fighting." Shellpaw meows. "And if sounds as if it's going badly. Should we go help?" Cinderstar "I didn't do that." -Hotel Transilvania 19:48, October 21, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know...it's in Shadowclan...." [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 19:52, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "Cats could be being killed!" Shellpaw insisted. "It sounds really bad!" Cinderstar "I didn't do that." -Hotel Transilvania 23:35, October 26, 2012 (UTC) "Should we go help?" Mintfur asks the other warriors. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 23:51, October 26, 2012 (UTC) "I don't think we can afford to waste time." Troutstream meowed. "Shellpaw can run back to the camp for help, We can go on." Shellpaw nodded and raced back to the camp. Cinderstar "I didn't do that." -Hotel Transilvania 23:58, October 26, 2012 (UTC) "Okay, you lead the way." Mintfur mews, and follows Troutstream. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 16:46, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Troutstream padded into ShadowClan territory. Cinderstar "I didn't do that." -Hotel Transilvania 01:43, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Category:RiverClan Territory Category:Territory Category:RiverClan Category:Roleplay Category:Leader